Love and Hate, Trust and Betrayal
by Luna Maria Boulevardes
Summary: Raven and Red X. He's in love, and determined to get her. She didn't think she could fall for anyone, let alone an enemy! Of course, she didn't count of him being such a charmer.
1. The Ultimate Steal

_**Love and Hate, Trust and Betrayal**_

_By L. M. Boulevardes_

_Chapter One: The Ultimate Steal,_

_Or_

_What Happened the Night Red X Got the Heart of the Most Beautiful Girl in the World after Months of Careful Planning_

**Red X's Point of View**

The blood was rushing to my head as I hung upside down, sustained by a thin black wire. I watched the six of them, laughing and enjoying themselves. They had paired off, not unusual by now. Robin was with his Starfire, Cyborg had his Bumblebee. Beast Boy was with Terra, and in a turn of events both shocking and amusing, Aqualad and Speedy were dating. Mas y Menos ran around happily, the brothers having one another for companionship. At their tender age, such relationships sufficed to keep you happy. As the couple told stories and tried to best each other, I was the only one to notice her.

Raven was sitting in a corner alone, looking nothing short of miserable. She didn't say anything or do anything; she simply tolerated their happiness at the expense of hers. She drummed her fingers along the side of the table, glancing at the clock every few seconds. She finally got up, saying something to them. They appeared to protest whatever she wanted to do, but she shook her head and went off. Several rose to stop her, but bird boy told her off.

_Chuckles had done well for once, _I noted. I'd have to thank for that later, letting darling Raven go. She was not looking for my love, so I would have to give the lady a show. Not that that was going to be difficult or something.

I waited until I was pretty sure she had changed, wanting to respect her privacy. I was a thief, sure, but I was not a peeping Tom. This wasn't some silly little booty call, although she'd probably throw it off as one. Either that or she'd scream for her friends, or perhaps simply thrash me herself. Perhaps declaring my love was not the best idea I'd ever had. . .

But if nothing else, I am persistent. I lowered myself to her window, allowing myself to look inside at last. Her lair was dark, and it took a few minutes to adjust. Luckily, she was lighting candles and the sun had gone down. I had her to myself.

**Raven's Point of View**

This day could not have been more miserable if I had planned it myself. First, I slept badly. I went to bed at three, only to be woken an hour later so we could go defeat Control Freak. He gave me a good smack on the head, which has been aching annoyingly since.

After that, the Robin announced Titans East was coming down for a week to visit us. Now, I've got nothing against gays but Aqualad and Speedy are such guys! As in sex is all that's spoken of. At least with Beast Boy, Terra will shut him up, but noooooo, you get two boys together and no can shut them up. They're still talking about their great sex lives now, the lot of them. Even goodies like Robin and Bumblebee. Cyborg does most of the talk for Bumblebee, but she gets a word now and then. As for Robin, he's reserved but Starfire is as bad as Speedy. Apparently on Tamaran, you can tell how good your relationship is based on fornication. So she's always talking to me about it until I tell her to stop. Poor thing, she does mean well.

Of course, now that I'm the spinster of the group they all like to discuss who to hook my up with. According to Beast Boy, I'd be a much happier person if I managed to 'get some'. It took all my self-control not to beat him up. As it was, Terra 'innocently' sat on his lap at that moment. More like her knowing that I didn't hate her enough to shoot off some dark beams.

I finally convinced Robin to let me go to bed, which leaves me here. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and put on my black silk pajamas. The material was cool and silky, somewhat soothing my flaming temper.

The truth is that I want someone. Their talk disgusts me, don't get me wrong, but it also ignites jealousy in me. I sometimes wish I had a life to brag about, that I was running out for dates on Friday nights. I don't want to be alone forever, but I fear sometimes that I'll never find anyone. I felt a shiver in the dark, and walked over to the window. I pushed it open, feeling a breeze caress my face. The wind was a cool kiss on my cheek. I opened my eyes when the wind turned strangely warm, and found myself staring at Red X.

**Red X's Point of View**

She was surprised to see me there, no doubt about it. She gasped, and I smiled. She was so beautiful. I liked her hair up, it removed the barrier between my eyes and her lovely face. She was the most beautiful girl in the world; she just didn't know it yet.

"Hey beautiful. Penny for your thoughts?" I said, dropping into her bedroom. She found herself, and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked irritated, another cute look for her. I couldn't help myself but to smile at her.

"What do you want? I already had a bad day!" she said, looking thoroughly pissed off.

"Take it easy dollface, I'm not here to hurt you," I said, putting up my arms in the universal no-harm sign. Her expression melted into confusion. Not that I could blame her. Poor girl. Still, I took it as a good sign that she hadn't tried to turn me in or kick my ass yet.

"So what do you want?" she asked, echoing her earlier question. I relaxed against her window frame, pretending that I was seriously thinking about it.

"You," I said, chuckling at the shocked look on her face.

"Me?" she squeaked, backing up. "Oh, no no no no no, you got this all wrong. I'm the Ice Queen. The brainy but ugly one. The pretty one's best friend. You don't want me. Your mask is screwed up. Starfire's the pretty one," she said, cheeks flushed after her impromptu speech.

"You're wrong there, sweet girl. You're the pretty one, you have the brains and the body. You are the most beautiful girl in the world," I told her, hoping she heard my earnest, sincere tone. I was risking everything just coming here, yet the burn of my heart fueled me and I came, I came to find her.

"Whatever you're trying to get from me, flattery will get you nowhere," she said, approaching me.

"Au contraire, my dear. I think flattery will get me everywhere with you," I told her, grinning as I slid my hand down the line of her chin. She stiffened at my touch, but did not pull away. She watched my fingers stroking her, seemingly mesmerized. I wondered if she had never been touched like this before, if no man had ever come this close. Daringly, I ran my thumb over her lips. The skin was as warm and buttery smooth as I anticipated. Her breathing was swallow, and she watched my hand like her life depended on it. I tugged her gently, willing her to look up.

**Raven's Point of View**

I stared blankly at the voids where his eyes should be, forgetting myself and my flesh. All that mattered was that he was here now, and he was with me. It was like small gift from the gods, him coming just as I was wishing for love.

But I was scared none the less. Oh Azar, I was scared. Emotions I hardly knew were rushing through my system, challenging my authority over my mind and body. As he ran his fingers over my lips again, I felt my knees giving beneath me. I struggled with this feeling, battling myself. I wanted to kiss him, and I wanted to sock him at the same time. Why was this happening? Why did I feel this way about an enemy of ours?

He ran his finger back over my jawline, meeting my ear and the then tracing down my neck. He rubbed the hollow where between my shoulder, neck and collarbone. I had to resist closing my eyes and succumbing to whatever was happening. I forced myself out of the reverie, suddenly realizing that he had broken into my room.

He seemed surprised when I jerked back from him, and he pulled his arm back to himself. Honestly, why is it that men can never keep their hands to themselves? Always trying to seduce some lover of one sort or another. I felt anger welling up, and embraced it. Anger was familiar, anger I could handle.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted at him, glaring. "You shouldn't be in here! No one comes in here but me! Especially without my permission!" I yelled fists clutched tightly at my sides.

"You don't really mean that, Reá," he said, and I froze.

"Why did you just call me?" I choked, certain my ears were tricking me.

"Reá. RAY-ah," he drew out the pronunciation, which only served to irk me further.

"What's with all the pet names?" I questioned, crossing my arms again. He tapped my chakra.

"Just reminding you how special you are," he said, and I swear I could hear his smirk through the blasted mask. He was pissing me off and turning me on. Dear Azar, if this was what being a teenager meant I wanted none of it. I wondered for a brief moment if there was an aging potion I could take to make myself twenty in a matter of minutes.

"I'm not special, not the way you're thinking of," I told him point blank. He sighed, shaking his head. He took a step closer to me and I shivered. He started to remove his mask, and my heart beat so loudly I heard the blood as it churned through my veins. My breath quickened.

He was only showing me his lips and jaw, but I could gather a little still. Handsome, and younger than I thought. Perhaps not even that much older than me. It surprised me as much as him placed his hands on either side of my face. He leaned in, and I stared, waiting for him to kiss me, for something to happen.

He kissed me, but not on my lips to my shock. He kissed my chakra, and I gasped at the sensation. I closed my eyes, sliding my hands over his forearms. I groaned as he massaged me with his lips, and I couldn't hold back. I moaned against my will.

I could hardly help it. It was as if he was taking away all my pain, and it felt like nothing I had ever experienced before. I felt weightless and sort of invincible. It suddenly seemed like nothing could touch me or hurt me, all because of this one kiss. He stopped as I started sinking, knees buckling from the weight of emotion, confusion and bliss. I whimpered, and he caught me.

"You've been of very late, dear," he chastised, cradling me bridal-style. I nodded stupidly, and he laughed. "Off to bed with you, Reá Marie," he said. He put me down gently, pulling my blankets over me. He ran his fingers over my jawline, and I stared.

"I. . ." my voice caught it my throat, and my jumbled thoughts refused to come out of my head in any sensible pattern. I reached to touch his face, but he shied away from my touch. He pulled the mask down, and placed my hands my stomach.

"Maybe next time, dollface," he said.

"There will be a next time?"

"Of course, Reá Marie. I'm not about to abandon my girl," with that he left me and leapt out the window. I watched him go, and now that it was all over I had to wonder whether it was real or if I had only dreamed it.

**Red X's Point of View**

She had no idea how much it took for me to resist her tonight. I wanted her so badly it hurt. I wanted to hold her and kiss her all over, prove to her she really was the goddess I claimed her to be. Yet I held back, and I know why.

Neither of us are ready for such intensity yet. I can see us clearly, shying away from even the gentlest of caresses and embarrassed by our pinkish innocence. Of course, there were the matters of she would tell her friends, and what I would do if something started. A night of passion could ruin everything. Something had to give, but I would wait. I would let her come to me, let her decide. I was a thief, I was good at stealing. But I wanted her to come of her own free will. I would wait for her.

Of course, that didn't mean I had to be idle when doing so. I stumbled into my apartment, dead exhausted from emotion. Screw it, I was going to bed. It looked so nice and comforting. I threw off the mask and was tugging on my shirt when the doorbell rang.

I froze.

_Fuuckk, _I thought, racing to the door to let my roommate in. Hopefully he was having an off night and wouldn't think anything of me in tights and a skintight shirt. _Yeah, and Raven's going to come over here right now and demand we get married, _I mentally scoffed. I threw my clothes onto the bed and tossed on a bathrobe, skidding to the door just in time to make it seem like I'd always been there.

"What?" I asked, letting Michael in. He's a good guy, if a little clean for me. Like Chuckles, but less anal. He has Mediterranean skin, green eyes and blond hair. If I was gay, I would totally be lusting after him. A rich boy turned poor from being a defense lawyer. Silly government! Ah, well, monthly checks from home (and his rich, hot fiancé) keep us together.

"Nice to see you too, Jason," he said. I am not quite the looker Michael is. I have black hair (not dyed, thankyouverymuch), with an unfortunate resemblance to Wonder Bread's, through definitely more overgrown. I have pale skin and ice blue eyes, with a what I've been told is a 'lithe' body, whatever that means. Lawyers know too many vocabulary words.

"You interrupted my sleeping habits," I grumbled to him. Michael sighed, giving me a look that stated his clear belief in the hopelessness that was me. I smiled brightly, and he laughed.

"Jason, you're a funny one, if nothing else," he said good naturedly.

"Part of being a cocky, arrogant asshole," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Who called you that today?" he asked.

"Christina," I admitted reluctantly, naming his fiancé. Michael rolled his eyes at me. Honestly, no takes my pain seriously anymore!

"She's always like that. She really is fond of you. Her best friend's little brother is named Jason," he said, as if that settled everything. Well, in his mind, actually, it most likely did. I shook my head and bid my roommate good night before collapsing on my loving bed. I had to be up early tomorrow anyway, if I still planned to rope Raven into morning tea at my favorite café.

**To be continued. . .**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans._

_Claimer: Michael, Christina, and both Jasons are mine._

_Reviews are welcomed._

_L.M. Boulevardes_


	2. A Meeting

_Chapter Two: A Meeting_

_Or _

_How Red-X Forced Raven to Meet Him for Tea (Even Though She Was Very Reluctant to Do So) and She Found Herself Having Fun Anyway

* * *

_

**Raven's Point of View**

The thing about waking up with the sun is that it becomes a habit. So even when you really want to sleep in just to keep your mind away from certain cocky, arrogant, adorable criminals, you wake up anyway just as dawn spreads her rosy fingers across the sky. Ah, perfect.

Once I gave up battling the idea that I was, in fact, awake, I began to maul over X's little visit to me last night. The prominent question in my mind, not surprisingly, was why didn't I throw him out/beat him up/throw him in jail/call for my friends? It was quite an enigma; usually I handled myself very well. It just didn't seem possible that I could be manipulated.

I wondered if it was a dream, but quickly disposed of that theory – I'm not that creative. Besides, if I was _dreaming_ about Red-X that said many things about the state of my mental health and none of them good – if that was the case it was probably time for me to check myself into the Jump City Mental Health Ward. Although, allowing him to stay didn't say good things either. . . neither did hallucinations.

So.

I decided that it was a result of me being tired and not together. He had caught me off guard; that was the _only _reason I hadn't done anything. It would never happen again. I blamed my exhaustion, and decided to get out of bed and start the day, reluctant thought I was. I glanced out the window, and found myself disturbingly unsurprised to see Red-X there.

"You know, you're usually faster in the mornings," he observed. I felt myself blushing.

"You've been _spying _on me?" I shrieked in rage and horror. So he was just a pervert then. The only problem was that conclusion was the fact that it upset far more than I cared to admit.

"Ah, don't get mad! I wasn't watching you undress or anything! Please, Reá Marie, give me some credit!" he scoffed. I groaned. He was far more awake than I wanted him to be.

"Couldn't you just go away and leave me alone?" I begged, running my fingers uneasily through my hair. I bit my lower lip even as the little voice in my head chided me over that. Biting my lips was my worst bad habit. Robin started to notice a while back when he realized that my lips got bloody even when I wasn't hit during battle. He got the others to gang up on me on it, and since then they're tried to get me off it with the logic that I have villains who will happily spilt my lips for me. It has yet to take effect.

"If I left you alone, how would I get my kicks? And stop biting your lip," he said. Stunned that he noticed, I obeyed. "Good girl,"

"What am I, a dog? Do I get a treat now, o master?" I sneered sarcastically.

"Sure. Why the hell not? Just one condition," he said. Before I could yell at him, X continued, "Meet me at _Café et Lait _in an hour. I know you know it," he said. I crossed my arms.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll have one sad boyfriend on your hands. You wouldn't disappoint me, would you sunshine? I think not," he said with confidence. He gave a small wave and jumped out the window as I stared after him. _Maybe I'm not the only one who needs a nice long stay in the Jump City Mental Health Ward. . . _

**Jason's Point of View**

I teleported to my motorcycle and took off down the streets like a bolt of lightening. I love speed. This has become a legal matter over which Michael and I strongly disagree. Michael listens to speed limits. I prefer to categorize them more as suggestions that I can ignore as I please.

So, it was a mad rush down to the apartment to change into a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. Michael stared as I haphazardly pulled on a black jacket. You know something's up if you can get lawyer boy to leave his New York Times and coffee for more than five seconds.

"That's my jacket," he commented as I battled a sleeve.

"Not today! I have a date!" I protested right before gracefully falling flat on my face. Jacket one, Jason zip. I angrily jammed my arm into the sleeve as Michael looked on in amusement. "Don't you have someone to sue?"

"Ah, but I'd miss this show. And it's so much more entertaining," he said. I gave him a 'cute' look. He smiled innocently. "And your shoes are by the door," he commented as I looked under the furniture for them.

"Of course. I knew that. I totally knew that. I was just checking to make sure you knew that," I responded.

"Right. Have fun on your date," he said. I grinned madly and ran out the door.

* * *

I walked into the café and immediately spotted Raven. Her hair was up in a ponytail, just as I liked it. She was wearing a black peasant skirt that went to her knees and knee-high black boots. Her camisole was light blue and she had a large woven leather belt slung diagonally across her waist. She was deeply engaged in the book she was reading, some Latin thing by Cicero way beyond me. She had a mug of tea cooling on the table in front of her.

"Hiya!" I greeted her as I came and sat down. She looked up, startled. Her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Oh, um, I'm waiting for someone. . . ." she said, looking unsure. I laughed.

"Yeah. Me," I said. Now she just looked annoyed.

"Nice pickup line, but I really am," she said, crossing her arms adorably. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Me. Your favorite morning visitor," I said. Her lips in a small 'o' as she put the pieces together. She blushed, and it was beautiful.

"Oh. Well, here I am. What's your name?" she asked, leaning forward and closing her book.

"Jason Paul Dober. Jason like the Greek dude, Paul like the Saint, Dober like the dog but spelled with one b, not two," I told her. She mauled it over.

"How do you know my middle name?" she asked, voice betraying nothing but curiosity.

"Please, Reá Marie, don't insult my intelligence. If _Beast Boy _could hack into your computer system and find your birthday, then surely I can hack in and find out your full name is Raven Marie Roth," I challenged her.

"I should've seen that one coming. I really ought to remind Cyborg to update the security systems on those things," she mused.

"But then how would I get my kicks?"

**Raven's Point of View**

I felt a smile tugging at the corners of my lips. As much as I hated to admit it, I was enjoying this little get together with Re – I mean Jason. It felt so weird to give him a real face and real name. I convinced myself that I was doing this because I could possibly get vital information to later use against him. The little voice in my head reminded me that I was a liar for telling myself that. If I was going to be perfectly honest with myself (which I wasn't) I would admit that I _liked _the attention Jason was giving me.

So much for honesty.

"You could get your kicks hanging out with me," I suggested. I didn't so much state that as hear myself say it. As soon as I realized what I had said I blushed madly and grabbed my tea. If I was drinking tea, I wasn't saying stupid things like _that. _One of these days my big mouth was going to get me in huge trouble. . .

"I'd like that," he said, grinning. Something stirred inside me, one of those same feelings I was having last night before I embraced the anger. Now, however, I didn't have something to get angry about. So I shifted my weight uncomfortably, biting my lip. "You really need to stop biting your lips,"

"Oh, be quiet!" ah, there was anger right when I needed it most. He rolled his eyes, sparkling with delight and amusement. He then stuck out his tongue.

"That's my mature response," he said. I sighed.

"How do you know I won't turn you in right now?"

"What are you going to say? 'I found this random guy and I'm convinced he's a criminal'? Please. You have no evidence," he said. I frowned. He laughed at me. "Lighten up!"

"Lighten up?"

"Yes. Really. Come on, I'll give you a thrill ride on my motorcycle," he said. He held out his hand, and I hesitated.

**Jason's Point of View**

She decided in a minute. She took my hand and stood up, eyes showing that she trusted me, and she trusted me not to betray that trust. I smiled at her and left a ten for the waiter before taking her to the parking lot.

"Can I assume you flew here?" I asked her.

"Yeah,"

"Good. I'd hate to bother with getting something else back to the Tower," I grumbled. A small smile graced her features, and my heart swelled with love for her. She was such a goddess, even if she didn't realize it. "This is going to be so much fun," I promised her. She raised an eyebrow, but held back her tongue. I got on and she seated herself behind me, careful to make sure we didn't touch.

"Let's go," she said. I frowned.

"First, neither of us have helmets on. That's a problem. Second, your chances of staying on this vehicle without touching me at about as good as a snowball's at lasting more than half a second in hell,"

"Well, I love the heat and hate the cold so I always assumed the reports were wrong and that hell is actually a very cold place," she said.

"Cute. Hold put on the damn helmet and grab my waist. There is no way you're getting blood on this jacket; Michael would kill me,"

"Michael? Someone I should be jealous of?"

"My roommate," I said, turning around to gauge her reaction. She wanted to show nothing, but I knew her well enough by now to see the small smile she was trying to hide. There's a lot to be said for witty banter.

"Alright," she agreed, strapping on her helmet as I did mine. She put one hand on my shoulder to constitute 'holding on', and with a sigh I realized she would have to learn the Hard Way, or as I like to call it the Fun Way.

I revved the cycle and she loud out a loud shriek as we took off. She through both her arms around my waist and held on so tightly that, if I didn't know better, I'd think she was trying to strange me. "Jason! What about speed limits!!" she shouted. I could feel her eyes on the speedometer.

"Yeah, I tend to take them more as suggestions," I informed her. She shrieked again as I narrowly passed a large truck.

"You're going to get us both killed!" she cried in horror.

"Your point being?"

"Jason!"

"It'll be fine! Watch this!" I said as we approached a large ramp. She began to protest but I ignored her. Instead I flew us off the ramp. She was silent as there was that one beautiful moment of soaring through the air, weightless. I heard her breath hitch as we approached the ground, finally slamming onto the pavement. I turned around to glance at her.

Her cheeks were flushed deliciously, her breathing heavy – I could feel her stomach pressing into my back. Her hair was silently mused, and she was holding me like that act could reveal the cure for AIDS.

"That was amazing," she panted. There was a pause, then "And you will _never _do that again!" she shouted practically in my ear. I winced and leaned forward, now decidedly watching the road. When we finally arrived at the Tower, she got off and stood there, swaying slightly. I turned off the cycle and got off. I walked over to her and steadied her.

"That was nice. We should do it again sometime," I said, smiling at her. She sighed. Despite this, I kissed her – well, it wasn't really even a kiss. More like a brush of the lips. Now, I'd have to ask Michael to be sure, but I was fairly certain that in court of law it wouldn't hold up. It still managed to stun her, however, and she gaped at me as I got back on the motorcycle.

"Have a nice day. I'll see you around," I promised her before I sped off.

**Raven's Point of View**

So help me Azar, he kissed me. As he drove off I stood there in shock, gaping like a fish after him. How on earth . . .? Questions produced more questions until my head was so full it hurt. Turned to autopilot, I mutely entered the building. I ignored my friends' greetings as I walked through the living room, still too surprised. Finally I came to my room where I collapsed on the bed, trying to decipher the events that had just taken place.

Oh, Azar.

What was _happening _to me?

He had kissed me, and I _liked _it. I liked it a lot. The ghost of his lips danced along mine, and I wanted so badly to have him back. What a strange morning. I'd gone from hating him for spying on me, to loving his witty banter, to hating him for nearly killing me, and then loving him again for kissing me. I groaned and sighed, burying my face in my hands.

Score:

Confusion One, Raven Zip.

* * *

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine.

Claimer: Michael, Christina, Jason and Jason Paul Dober Copyright 2006 L.M. Boulevardes

Please Review!!!


End file.
